criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
This is All But A Play!
This is All But A Play! is a case featured in Criminal Case as the Fourteenth case of the season as well the Fourteenth case overall. It is featured as the third case set in the The Tudor Era district of Parinaita. Plot The Parinaita Police Department arrives in 1544 to the hear of an angry crowd, they went to see what was going on and found out that someone was in the stocks and someone reported that the person in the stocks was in there for murder, but the man was screaming his innocents. They asked the guard to show them the body, which he did. They were lead to the body of Jack Nickalson, with a horrified look on his face and his face covered in melted, dried gold, burn marks everywhere from where the gold touched. They got to work, feeling sick and questioned the presumed killer, Charles Nickalson. Nobel French man, Beau Bertiaume, and future queen of England, Princess Mary Tudor. After getting the results from the lab samples. They started to recap before being, quite rudely, interrupted by the guard. Demanding that the team follow them to witness the execution of the criminals of the day, only to be witness by the king himself! They followed the guard to the execution Area but they were stopped at the gate due to the king not being there. The team turned to the guard, George McArther. and started to question him about why he lead them there. After he answered the questions, they looked, and found, the king of England, Henry Tudor VIII. After that, they went back to recapping the case before a guard came in and told the team they had 3 hours to find out who murdered Jack or Charles would be execution! They tried their best to try and get the guard to add a little more time, the guard gave in and made it 4 hours. The team thanked him and got to work. By the end of it all, the killer turned out to be George McArther. The team went to the castle to free Charles, after being proved innocent. But he wasn't there. However, there was a message from George, which said that he was waiting for them at the execution Area. They went there and George was in Armour. He revealed that it was too late for Charles, when Knox asked why he murder Jack and framed Charles, George just laughed and told them that he did it to get to the king. The team was confused and George said that he wanted to murder the king for a new age of England, the Knight era! Kia was confused by what he meant by the "Knight era". George revealed that the King and queens of England were a curse on the land and that giving the knights of the land the power to rule over all the districts of England would have been an amazing idea. George said that the Hall of Knights had seen into the future and how horrible it is and that to stop it. They had to murder the king to start the new age through, and the rest of their family. He then conclude by saying that it wasn't over and that the Nickalson brothers shouldn't have gotten in the way. The team tried to arrest him but before they could, they heard the chilling sound of an innocent man getting executed and the real killer smirking right before their eyes. After losing the killer after a crowd of people ran out of the Execution Area. The team went back to the time machine to recap on everything they just found out. A few hours later, the team was getting ready to return to their time, when someone requested to speak with the player and Kia. They followed The King's guard, James Jimason, outside and they heard that the king and princess were beheaded at the Execution Area. Confused and thinking that there might have been some sort of mistake. They followed the man to the Execution Area, only to find King Henry's and Princess Mary's head chopped off. The team, who were shocked and angry that this could have happened. They send the bodies to the lab. After that, they found a note in Fulwith Mill Lane. A death threat to the royal family. The team then focused their task on finding the key, after showing Knox Ties, They found the prince and told him that he had to go to France for safety. He, somewhat scared to, agreed and they found Beau. They requested that Prince Edward needed to be send to France. He agreed to do it and also thanked the team for proving his innocent. He reported he would return the king when he was ready. Back at the time machine, Knox congratulated the team for working out how to save the royal line, he wasn't happy, however, that the king and future queen was murdered early. He then agreed that they sound meet Prince Edward in 3 years time and see how he's doing. They then set off to the year 1547. Summary Victim *'Jack Nickalson' (Found in the king's castle with melted gold all over his face) Murder weapon *'Melted Gold' (Burned onto his skin) Killer *'George McArther' Suspects Charles-Nickalson_complete.png|Charles Nickalson Mary-the-I_suspect.png|Princess Mary Tudor Beau_Berthiaume_complete.png|Beau Bertiaume George_McArther.png|George McArther Henry_VIII.png|Henry Tudor VIII Quasi-Suspects James_Jimason.png|James Jimason ChiefNPPF.png|Knox Ties Edward_VI.png|Prince Edward VI Killer's Profile *The killer watches the theatre. *The killer knows about Henry VIII. *The killer eats Vegetables. *The killer wears a French cape. *The killer has a beard. Crime Scene Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Castle Dungeon (Clues: Victim's body, cape; New suspect: Charles Nickalson; Victim Identified: Jack Nickalson) *Examine Cape (Result: Owner's name; New suspect: Beau Bertiaume) *Ask Beau about the cape on the crime scene. *Question Charles about if he murdered his brother (New crime scene: Fulwith Mill Lane) *Investigate Fulwith Mill Lane (Clue: Pile of broken pots, Ripped tickets) *Examine Pile of Broken pots (Result: Necklace) *Examine Necklace (Result: Match; New suspect: Mary Tudor) *Talk to Mary Tudor about the murder. *Examine Ripped Ticket (Result: Written words) *Analyse unreadable ticket (03:00:00; Attributive: The killer watches the theatre) *Analyse Victim's body (18:00:00; Attributive: The killer knows about Henry VIII) *Move onto chapter 2 (No star) Chapter 2 *New suspect: George McArther *Question the guard about the whereabouts of Henry VIII (New crime scene Unlocked: Execution Area) *Investigate Execution Area (Clues: Broken Object, Bucket of gold) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Unknown object) *Examine Unknown Object (Result: King's sceptres; New suspect: Henry VIII) *Ask the king if he knew the victim (Profile Updated: Henry knows about Henry VIII) *Examine Bucket of Gold (Result: Strange substance) *Analyse strange substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats Vegetables; New crime scene: Side of Tudor house) *Investigate side of Tudor House (Clue: Faded paper, Pile of Rocks) *Examine Faded paper (Result: Angry message) *Ask Mary Tudor about her anger with the victim (Profile Updated: Mary watches the theatre, knows about Henry VIII and eats Vegetables) *Examine Pile of Rocks (Result: Burned object) *Analyse burned object (12:00:00) *Demand Beau to answer why he burned the English flag (Result: Beau watches the theatre, knows about Henry VIII and eats Vegetables) *Move onto chapter 3 (No star) Chapter 3 *Investigate Chopping block (Clues: Criminal List, Broken Object, Faded map) *Examine Criminal list (Result: Jack's name) *Ask the George about why Jack was in prison (Profile Updated: George watches the theatre, knows about Henry VIII and eats Vegetables) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Fixed Model) *Examine Model's face (Result: Jack's face) *Question Charles about why he wanted his brother to face the devil (Result: Charles watches the theatre, knows about Henry VIII and eats Vegetables) *Examine Faded Map (Result: New country boarders) *Analyse New map of England (12:00:00) *Ask Henry about why the victim was angry about Parinaita growing on the map (Profile Updated: Henry watches the theatre) *Investigate Dungeon bed (Must finish everything before; Clues: Victim's finger, Locked Chest) *Examine Victim's finger (Result: Strange substance) *Analyse Strange Substance (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a beard) *Examine Locked Chest (Result: Piles of gold) *Examine Piles of Gold (Result: Bloody piece of clothing) *Analyse Bloody piece of clothing (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears a French cape) *Arrest the killer now! *Move onto Misplaced in Time (1 stars) Misplaced in Time (3/7) *See what is worrying James Jimason (Available at the beginning of Misplaced in Time) *Investigate Execution Area (Clues: Henry VIII and Mary I's heads and bodies) *Analyse Henry's and Mary's head (12:00:00) *Investigate Fulwith Mill Lane (Result: Faded Note) *Examine Faded Note (Result: Death Threat) *Show Knox the death threat for the royal family (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Castle Dungeons (Result: Toys) *Examine Toys (Result: Prince's hat; New quasi-Suspect: Edward VI) *Speak to Edward about their plan to move him (Reward: Happy Face) *Investigate Side of Tudor Building (Result: Wooden Box) *Examine Box (Result: Faded Card) *Examine Faded Card (Result: Beau's address) *Request that Baru takes Edward to Franch to keep him safe! (Reward: 20,000 Coins) *Move onto the the next case (No stars) Trivia *The "All but" bit of the title refers to "All but a particular person or thing means everyone or everything except that person or thing." **So the title would mean "Everything but a play" Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of The Secrets Category:The Tudor Era